Alice Johnson
Alice Johnson is the main protagonist of and . She also appears and dies in comic series . Alice is the Dream Master, the protector and controller of good dreams. She is also the mother of Jacob Johnson. Throughout the course of the films, her hair color changes, with it being a reddish-brown in The Dream Master, and outright blonde in The Dream Child. Also she was supposed to die in an earlier draft of . She was portrayed by actress . History A Nightmare on Elm Street 4: The Dream Master In her first movie, Alice appeared as a perpetual daydreamer. She was hopelessly optimistic, despite the death of their mother and their father slipping further and further into the throes of alcoholism. Alice attends Springwood High with her brother Rick, his girlfriend Kristen and her friends Sheila and Debbie. She harbors a crush on school jock Dan Jordan. After the death of Joey Crusel and Roland Kincaid, Kristen confesses to Alice that she hates to dream. Alice tells her of the Dream Master rhyme that her mother used to tell her when she was a child. Despite her best efforts to use it, Kristen fails to gain control of her dreams with Freddy Krueger, bringing in Alice and handing over her dream powers of gymnastics and the ability to bring people in and out of her dreams to her. Alice and Rick rush over to Kristen's home to see her bedroom ignited in flames, Kristen already dead. Several days later, Alice enters into the school toilet where she meets her friend Sheila. She finds out that Shelia is very tired and asks her if she had a nightmare last night until Sheila tells her that she was going over her lessons for the whole night yesterday. After she leaves, Alice sits down and begins to smoke, but she realizes that she never smokes before. Later of that day, while sitting in class for her physics exam along with Sheila, Alice begins to daydream again, this time finding Freddy in her classroom. His target this time isn't her exactly, but Sheila instead who suffers from asthma. Alice is bolted into her chair while Freddy kills her by a death kiss—which sucks dry all her internal organs out from her mouth in front of Alice. Despite Alice's best efforts, Sheila is already dead and Alice gains some of Sheila's abilities. After the death of Sheila, Alice knows that Freddy used Kristen's dream power on her to bring victims into his nightmare and falls in tears for the whole day. Alice begins to daydream in class, this one with deviating results as Freddy kills her brother by stabbing him in the fore-chest. At his funeral, she promises never to daydream again and makes plans with Dan Johnson and Debbie Stevens to go to Debbie's and figure out a battle strategy. Unfortunately for Alice, her father is paranoid about all the deaths going on and forbids Alice from going. She falls asleep, dreaming that she sneaks out and winds up at the movie theater where she has her first face-to-face encounter with the Dreamstalker who tells Alice to bring him more victims. Then, she later realizes that Debbie is the next target, wakes up and goes to meet Dan in hurry, finding herself trapped in a dream within a dream as this time, Debbie meets her maker. In Debbie's nightmare, Freddy breaks her arms and changes her into a six-legged roach and crushes her into pieces, killing her exactly. After Debbie's death, Alice finds Freddy standing in the middle of the road with Dan and she attempts to run him down. In reality, they had crashed into a tree, leading a wounded Dan to be taken to the hospital and prepped for surgery to repair his injuries. Before Dan's operation, she tells Dan that don't fall asleep. Stealing her father's car, she runs home and prepares for final battle as Dan goes under. Seeing in the mirror that Freddy has his hands on Dan, Alice jumps through it, landing in the hospital room and helping Dan out of his tubes. Trying to escape, they find himself stuck in a long tube that Freddy spins, sending them hurling through the stained glass and to the church floor below. Dan then hemorrhages on the table and is pulled out of the dream, leaving Alice to face Freddy herself. In the church, Alice begins her final battle against Freddy. She uses the abilities from his brother to fight with her enemy, she hits him in the face, chest, torso, abdomen and legs for several times, then uses her Dream Master power to create a strong laser light goes through his stomach, weaken him and almostly, defeated him. But Freddy climbs up again and uses his claws to slice across Alice's torso, beats her on the church ground. However, Alice is successful, remembering the Dream Master rhyme and inciting the souls of Freddy's children to escape his body, into the realm of good dreams (possibly inside Alice's body as Freddy imprisons souls in his) At the end, Alice and Dan are now a couple. A Nightmare on Elm Street 5: The Dream Child Alice and Dan are graduate from Springwood High School and take off to Europe for the summer holiday. Alice's father has cleaned up and become sober and Dan's parents are seemingly disapproving of Alice. They have made new friends in the form of Yvonne Miller, Greta Gibson and Mark Gray. Alice is concerned as in the morning of her graduation, she falls asleep while takng a shower, seeing the water comes out from the wall and tap filled the bathroom and almostly drowned her to death. Thanks to her dream power, she jumps out from the door of the shower successfully, but later she suffers from another dream where she is Amanda Krueger about to be raped and impregnated with Freddy by the 100 maniac patients. Her revelations concern Dan. Walking to work after her ceremony in Crave Inn, Alice finds herself trapped in a dream, even though she's awake. She is led to the gothic-style castle in which Amanda Krueger's rape happened and watches in horror as Freddy's birth who rushes into the church where she defeated him last time and had his reborn. After realizing this, Alice promises she'll defeat Freddy later. Arriving at work four hours late, she calls Dan in a panic to come to her. He dies on his way as she witnesses the carnage and faints. At the hospital, the doctors reveal to Alice that she's pregnant with Dan's child. She begins to see the personification of her son, not realizing for a little while that he is who he is. Alice informs her friends of Freddy's existence and they are all skeptical until they all begin to die one by one. Starting with Greta, she was killed by Freddy after being overfed with her own internal organs during this time Alice was busy prepping some dinner at home, seeing the inflated Greta appear on her fridge door. Alice attempted to pull her out of the frame, but was snatched by Freddy and died of choking and blood-loss. Going to Mark's father's warehouse to talk to Mark with Yvonne, she remains convinced that Greta's death was an accident and shortly leaves to work a shift at the pool. Mark and Alice begin discussing the events of Greta and Freddy during which Alice left to pour some coffee, spotting Mark who has disappeared into a drawing, she quickly empowers herself into the paper and runs to rescue Mark, eventually remeeting Jacob at 1428, she runs after him up the stairs after discovering something important. Mark, now 100% convinced of Alice's paranoia, tells her to go to Yvonne about her pregnancy. Getting checked up at the hospital about Jacob, Alice soon enters a dream where she sees Freddy nurturing over Jacob and feeding the innocent fetus the souls of Dan & Greta who phoned Dan's parents about Alice. Dan's parents soon visit Alice about Jacob who was not happy to discover that they wanted to adopt Jacob after he's born due to Alice's severe paranoia that is affecting Jacob's health. Alice attempts a plan with Mark while Yvonne is at the swimming pool practicing, eventually Yvonne's kidnapped by Freddy and rescued by Alice. Mark, having fallen asleep, is sucked into a nightmare where his comic book style has taken over the warehouse and is butchered by Freddy who turns him into a paper character and slices him into pieces. After Mark's death, Alice's father takes her home, so she tells Yvonne to go to the now-abandoned asylum and release Amanda's spirit from the tower. Then, she enters the dream world and fights off Freddy, impaling him on spikes and throwing him into a room full of a hundred maniacs (exactly, Alice uses her Dream Master power to create them and controls them to defeat Freddy Krueger). Then, they attack him and tear his arm off, but his arm suddenly turns into tarantulas. Eventually Freddy was seemly defeated, Freddy pulls her into his Dream Core, a M. C. Escher-like labyrinth, mixed all the dream sights in previous four films (including the Nightmare Factory, 1428 Elm Street, The Westin Hills Asylum and The Church), filled with unbelievable quarter pace stairs. Freddy goes back into hiding inside Alice as she finally catches up to Jacob. Upon the revelation that Krueger has been hiding inside of her the whole time, and Jacob tells Alice that Freddy is hiding inside her which is how he found Jacob. Alice drives Freddy out, but becuase of the strong pain, she loses her strength to fight back. Meanwhile, Yvonne enters the tower and releases Amanda's spirit where she enters the dream world and tells Jacob that Alice will not triumph and he must use his power on Freddy. Jacob shoots what appears to be a tongue beam at Freddy and the souls of Dan, Greta and Mark are released. Freddy is turned back into an infant, so does Jacob. Freddy and Jacob are absorbed by Amanda and Alice, respectively. Alice walks through a door into a light as Freddy attempts to claw his way out, the church doors close and is finally at peace from the nightmares. After three months, Alice has given birth to Jacob successfully and they are finally at peace from the nightmares. Now they are having a happily picnic with Yvonne and Mr. Johnson, celebrating their victory. Later Story It was confirmed Alice takes her son, Jacob Johnson and her father away from Springwood after the events of The Dream Child for her college study or escaping from Freddy's attack. Since Alice has never appears in any Nightmare films again after Nightmare 5, it can be confirmed she lives a normal, but happy life outside Springwood without Freddy's nightmares along with her family. she was originally supposed to die at the hands of freddy in an early draft of freddys dead. Personality Alice first appeared as a shy girl, but after her friends dies one by one, especially after the death of her best friend Kristen Parker and her brother Rick Johnson, she becomes much stronger and braver and enables her to use her strong dream power and releases the souls in Freddy's chest. She becomes much more independent and brave in Dream Child, though she shows fear after she realizes Freddy can get into her dreams while she is awake. After defeating Freddy for once again and gave birth to Jacob successfully, Alice has finally became a sweet, kind and understanding young mother. Other Appearances Alice has an unofficial appearance in novel side stories. A few years have passed since #5, Alice and a more grown Jacob have returned to Springwood in order to finish up her father's belongings after he died (implied to be by Freddy) Alice is uneasy by returning, but eventually reunites with Yvonne who is now a police officer. Freddy vs Jason vs Ash: The Nightmare Warriors Alice appears in 2009 when Freddy Krueger returned with Jason Voorhees and began to wreak havoc among the citizens of Washington. Alice reveals to hero Ash Williams that her years of being a Dream Master have left her terminally ill and she's dying. Freddy succeeds in killing Alice, who then releases her dream powers to Jacob, who then revives the spirit of the Elm Street Children. Trivia *Alice works at the "Crave Inn"...obviously an homage to series creator Wes Craven. *According to casting director Annette Benson, over 600 girls auditioned for the role of Alice. *The dialogue between Alice and her brother Rick Johnson after the death of Kristen Parker was improvised by the actors. *In Elm Street 5, Lisa Wilcox's name appears in the opening credits, but not the end credits. *Alice is the first Nightmare heroine survives from Freddy's nightmares. She is also the only Nightmare heroine able to face Freddy twice and stay alive. *She is the only Nightmare heroine to have her hair color changed. While her hair was reddish brown in The Dream Master, it becomes strawberry-blonde in The Dream Child Quotes *"You know, you are one major-league hunk." (To her crush Dan, in her daydream) *"All right; I'm gonna punch his ticket in." (After she finds Freddy standing on the road) *"Yeah, I can think. I can think of how sick I am of watching you drink your life away and taking it out on me." (To her father Dennis, in her daydream after he insults the meal she prepared for him) *"You don't quite get it. He's not a nighstalker. You're gonna have to do more than bench-presses to beat him." (To Debbie at her brother Rick's funeral) *"You have no rights to stop me!" (To her father Dennis, right after her brother's death) *"Evil will see itself, and it shall die! Let them out! You're dead, Krueger!" *"Mark, give it up, it's hopeless!" (Jokes on Mark, about his crush on Greta) *"Come out now, Krueger. Your game is over!" (To Freddy, where she later defeats him) *"You can't come back, I locked the door on you!" (After she discovers Freddy's coming back) *"Come down stairs. He won't hurt you, he needs us both." (To Jacob) *"Alright, Krueger, this time is for keeps!" (To Freddy, now she is ready for battle) *"Good night, asshole!" (After she defeats Freddy for once again) Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Damsels Category:In Love Category:Comic Book Heroes Category:Nurturer Category:Amazons Category:Movie Heroes Category:Teenagers Category:Status Dependent on Version Category:Legacy Category:Protectors Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Martial Artists Category:Warriors Category:Successful Category:Siblings Category:Parents Category:Tragic Category:Heroes from the Past Category:Archenemy Category:Good Vs. Good Category:Bond Protector Category:Outright Category:Controversial Category:Vengeful Category:Legendary Heroes Category:Titular Category:Horror Heroes Category:Friday the 13th Heroes Category:A Nightmare on Elm Street Heroes Category:Female Category:Deceased